The One That Got Away
by BethHalliwell
Summary: What happens when a Charmed one's child breaks one of the Hogwarts Trio's heart? Read (and review!) to find out!
1. The Break Up

**[A/N: Okay, this story starts out really sad, and I'm sorry about that, but I got a sudden burst of inspiration last night, so I decided to write this. Please don't flame, criticism is always welcome, but only when its helpful!! ...I have a delicate constitution! Lol...Enjoy!]**

**(I don't own any of J.K. Rowling's characters, only my own and part of the plotline.)**

Beth Halliwell stepped off the Hogwarts Express, followed closely by her cousin, and best friend Hermione Granger. The two girls were stepping into their 7th and final year at Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Mione," Beth began, uncertain of how to bring up a delicate subject, "have you, uh, seen Ron?" Hermione looked at her cousin. Beth and Ron had broken up before the summer holidays and she had sworn all summer that she was over him.

"Why do you ask?" Hermione replied, as casually as she could manage. Beth opened her mouth to answer, but a certain raven-haired boy came up behind Hermione and kissed her. Harry Potter smiled down at his girlfriend, then turned to greet Beth. "Hello Beth, how've you been?" Harry had been much cooler to Beth ever since she'd broken up with Ron.

"I'm alright Harry, you?" Harry looked back down at Hermione, "Getting better." The couple giggled, making Beth sick. I remember when Ron and me were that sickly sweet to each other, she thought to herself, walking faster to escape the sound of reuniting couples that was slowly growing louder and louder.

Beth got into an empty 'horseless' carriage, slamming the door to block out the sounds of happy couples. She shut her eyes and leaned her head against the padded back of the cushion. She heard the door open and opened her eyes. Climbing into the carriage was the very person she wanted to see most. Ron was climbing up the steps with a disgusted look on his face, similar to the one Beth herself was still wearing.

"I hope you don't mind me joining you, this is the only carriage left that isn't filled with disgustingly sweet couples lip-locked insi-" He stopped when his eyes adjusted to the darkness of the inside of the carriage and he saw who he was talking to.

"Oh. Beth, hi." Ron blushed and had half a mind to jump back out of the carriage and cross to Hogwarts on one of the boats with the first years. But Beth smiled, and he stayed. "Hi Ron," she said softly, as if she'd been hoping to see him.

Ron and Beth hadn't seen each other all summer. When Beth broke up with Ron in the last month of school, he was shocked. Everything had been going so well. She never even told him what had happened. So instead of renting an apartment with Harry and Hermione, like the four had planned, Harry stayed with Ron over the summer and Hermione went to San Francisco with Beth.

Even though not a single Atlantic-Flight Owl had crossed between Ron and Beth over the summer, both of them still felt something for the other. In fact, both still felt A LOT for each other. But Ron still felt hurt by the abrupt method that Beth had used to dump him.

FLASHBACK

Ron ran up to the common room after Potions, and just before Transfiguration, to see Beth. He found her crying in her favorite armchair. She was looking out across Hogwart's lawn wistfully. The day was beautiful, perfect temperature, the sun was shining and Beth had no more classes until late that afternoon.

Ron sat on the edge of Beth's armchair and put his arms around her. "What's wrong luv?" he asked, kissing her cheek. She flinched as his lips touched her skin, and more tears rolled down her cheeks.

Ron brushed them away with one finger, hating every one of them for causing any blemish on his girlfriend's perfect skin. Beth took Ron's hands in hers, and kissed him lightly. Ron released his hands and slipped them around her waist. Beth broke the kiss and pulled back.

"Ron, wait." She was crying openly now, not bothering to brush away her tears.

"I- we have to stop. I can't be your girlfriend anymore. It's, I can't explain it," she paused and her hazel eyes pleaded with him, "please understand," she whispered.

Ron brushed back her hair from her face. "Why? What's wrong?" But she turned away and faced the window. She stood up and walked to the ledge of the open window. "I wish I could fly-"she whispered. Ron watched her get up, and followed her every step with his eyes. She was wearing Muggle clothes, she'd always felt more comfortable in them, having grown up in San Francisco, away from uniforms and robes. She had jeans on that hugged her hips, and a t-shirt that read "Chudley Cannon Fan" in flashing print.

Ron walked up behind her and put his chin on her shoulder. "Do you remember when you got that shirt? The game?"

Beth remembered all too well, and it was memories like that that made hurting Ron even worse.

Ron tried to slip his arms around her waist the way she loved, but she pulled back. The hurt look in Ron's eyes was unbearable. "Ron, everything, all of this, it hurts so much, but- I won't let you, I can't-"

Ron couldn't take it, he was so confused, "No. What is going on? Just tell me," Beth shook her head sadly, and Ron said the only thing that made sense to him, "But I love you." Beth choked on a lump that formed in her throat. But she walked away, towards the girl's dormitories. As she reached the stairs, she turned around and saw Ron watching her. She bit her lip and ran back to him.

Putting her arms around him she whispered in his ear, "I love you too. But- I can't." Then she slowly pulled hands away from him and kissed him. Then she ran up to her dormitory, fell on her bed and sobbed.

On the last day of school, as Ron was packing his things, he found a note tucked into the pocket of his favorite jeans:

Ron,

You have to understand, it took all that I had to walk away from you. I swear I'll explain everything...someday.

Until then, I am, and always will be,

Your Beth

END FLASHBACK

Ron never went anywhere without that note. He kept it with him all the time. During the carriage ride, sitting across from Beth was torture. Ron was aching to reach over, take her face in his hands and kiss her, but he couldn't bring himself to do it, so throughout the silent ride, he ran his fingers incessantly over the note in his pocket.

Beth was extremely uncomfortable. Ron looked sad, an emotion she'd only seen him experience once before, when she had been the cause of it. Dieing to break the silence, she smiled at him and said softly, "It's really good to see you again Ron." Ron felt something cut him, her voice was so different. It sounded, hollow, like she'd lost part of herself.

He looked at her, she was much thinner than she'd been before the summer holidays, and her eyes had lost the sarcastic glint that was characteristic to Beth. Her dark hair was pulled back into a messy bun and her robes were wrinkled. She looked like she'd been forced to grow up too fast, like she was carrying something too heavy on her shoulders. It was same look that Harry often had, an invisible burden that slowly constricts the life-force out of a person.

The doors snapped open when the carriages reached Hogwarts. Beth and Ron climbed out of the carriage and looked around for their friends. They saw Harry and Hermione, still lip-locked a little ways off. Beth and Ron groaned loudly and each pulled their best friend off of each other. At that moment, everything seemed like it was back to normal.

But then Beth took Hermione by the arm and dragged her away. Ron pushed Harry ahead of the girls and bent his head to whisper something to his friend. Harry and Ron were soon deep in conversation, occasionally looking back at the girls. Beth threw up her hands in frustration. "Mione, he's so close-"she reached out her hand, as if to pull Ron back, but Hermione grabbed her wrist.

"I know sweetheart, it'll get better." And with that the pairs of friends entered the school and began their last year at Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

A/N: Thanks so much to you reviewers!! You make writing so enjoyable lol, oh crap I sound like my grandma, ok I'll shut up, thanks again tho!!


	2. Here's to the Night

[A/N: Ok, this is chapter isn't too sad, it's kind of sweet, but no mean reviews about corniness!! Cuz I already know, lmao. Anyways...there ya are!]

{I don't own any Harry Potter characters, only my own, also I do not own any of Eve6's lyrics}]

The Grand Feast was miserable for Ron and Beth. Because their best friends were going out, they were forced to sit together. Although both were known for their enormous appetites, neither did much more than push their food around their plates. Both were obviously miserable, a fact that soon became visible to everyone at the table.

Seamus tried to cheer up Beth, having liked her ever since she'd transferred from her San Francisco school in their 6th year. However, all she could manage was a few weak laughs and an occasional smile. Ron couldn't be comforted, before long he pushed his plate away, crossed his arms and laid his head down on the table.

Beth just barely resisted the temptation to reach out and stroke his hair, like she used to always do when he was upset. Harry and Hermione pretended to be consumed with each other, but both were really talking quietly about their friends.

"How's Beth holding up?" Harry asked. Hermione only shrugged and looked over her shoulder at her cousin. The Beth she saw was so completely different to the one she'd known all her life. Before 6th year, she'd always been laughing and making everyone else laugh. She'd been one of those people that a Brit could look at and automatically brand as an American.

Her hazel eyes weren't bright anymore, they'd lost the glint of appeal they'd once had, now they looked murky and sullen.

Hermione asked the same question to Harry regarding Ron, "I miss talking to him, we've grown apart lately, I even miss our fights," she smiled remembering their many tiffs.

Harry didn't know what to say, he was torn between loyalty to his best friend and loyalty to his girlfriend. So he answered vaguely, "Oh, I think he's just depressed about being forced to interact with Beth again. He wasn't so bad over the summer." His latter statement was a complete lie. Ron had been gloomy and depressed all summer.

Finally Dumbledore finished his last start-of-the-year speech and dismissed his students. Beth hurried to catch up with Ginny, wanting to avoid another awkward trek with Ron.

When she reached the Gryffindor common room, Beth fell into her favorite chair by the fire. Outside, the stars were twinkling brightly and the moon cast a glow upon the scantily lit room. Beth remembered all the night like this one when she had sat in the very same chair, and Ron had sat on the armrest with his head resting on hers, his arm across her shoulders.

No one was in the back in the common room yet. Beth just guessed cynically that everyone had paired off over the summer and were off gallivanting around the school with their other half. She leaned her head against the back of the chair and looked out the window.

Pulling her knees up to her chest Beth sighed, "I wish I may, I wish I might-"

FLASHBACK

Beth was sitting in her favorite armchair when Ron came up behind her. She smiled at him and moved over so he could squeeze in next to her. They looked out the window. It was 6:00 in the evening and the first stars were rising above pink and orange clouds on the horizon.

Ron leaned his head against Beth's, "What's that thing they say? Red skies in the morning a sailor's warning, red skies at night, a sailor's delight." Beth laughed, "Why, are you a sailor?" Ron shrugged.

"It fits with the ball's theme thought doesn't it?" Beth looked at the flyer pinned up on the Gryffindor bulletin board. It read: Wish Upon A Star Winter Ball tonight! Couples, this is for you! The sun set all the way and the stars grew brighter and brighter. Beth closed her eyes, "I wish I may, I wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight." She opened one eye and looked at Ron.

He grinned, "What'd you wish for?" She didn't answer, just got up and walked to the girl's stairs. "You'll see," she winked. Hermione was already in their room and leapt at Beth when she entered. "Where have you been?! The ball starts in TWO hours!" "Oh my God." Beth began in a sing-songy voice, "Becky, look at her butt. It is SO big."

Hermione sighed in exasperation. "Fine, just get your dress on and I'll do your hair." She grabbed hers and led the way to the bathroom. "Damn loitering Americans," she muttered, slamming the stall door. Beth looked around the dormitory she shared with Hermione and three other girls. Clothes and stray hair-products were strewn everywhere. Grabbing her dress and wand, she followed Hermione to the bathroom.

"Baby got back-"a group of girls passed her in the hall and Lavender shouted over her shoulder, "Beth! You're not dressed!! The ball starts in TWO HOURS!!" Beth rolled her eyes and shouted, "I know, JEEZ." Then she opened the bathroom door and muttered, "Damn prim Brits."

Hermione opened her stall door and knocked on Beth's. "I heard that!" she yelled. Then she tapped her foot and looked down at her watch.

"What is taking so long?" Hermione looked underneath the stall and grabbed Beth's ankle. Beth screeched and opened the door. The top of her dress was resting around her waist and her bra was showing. Hermione doubled-over laughing; the sight of her usually so-fashionable friend with her dress around her hips was too much for her.

Beth was indignant, "This is NOT funny." She sighed, "Just make it bigger, ok?" Hermione composed herself enough to take out her wand and muttered, "Enlargeous," as she pointed her wand at the dress. It expanded just enough for Beth to pull it up and slip her arms through the spaghetti straps. She pulled the skirt down, "Don't you think, it's a little, er, high?" She asked, looking in the mirror.

Hermione tilted her head; the dress hung just below Beth's butt, and was too tight in that area. [If you get my drift.] Hermione nodded, waved her wand and the dress stretched out until the lacy edges just touched Beth's knees. Beth smiled, satisfied. The dress she was wearing was gorgeous; her mom had sent it over from America a week before. It was red, and looked very 'flamenco-y', it was two layers, underneath was a layer of stretchy crimson material, and over that was a layer of sheer-ish print fabric. The print was red flowers with little green leaves. The dress finished in an uneven hemline that flowed when she walked.

Beth looked in the mirror again, "Hmm, I don't like the straps." She tapped her shoulder with her wand and the straps vanished, making the dress strapless. Hermione smiled and hugged her shoulders, "Oh I hate you! You have GORGEOUS shoulders! I could never wear a strapless dress! Now let's do your hair."

Hermione pulled out curling irons, brushes and nameless hair-products, covering the bathroom sink. After half an hour of excruciating pain, Beth's scalp was throbbing, but her hair was perfect. Since it was dark brown, it went nicely with the flamenco look she was going for. Hermione had curled sections of it, and made it extra wavy and then bewitched a vine of roses to weave through her hair, giving her a nymph-flamenco dancer look.

Beth hugged her cousin and turned the tables. "It's your turn." She then shooed Hermione into a stall and handed her her dress over the door. Hermione came out and looked gorgeous. Her dress was corset style with pink ribbons lacing across a white bodice. She had thick, off-the-shoulder straps that showed off her frame.

Beth grinned and led Hermione to a chair. "Ok, and now for the pain..."

:Meanwhile:

Ron and Harry paced around the Gryffindor common room along with every other Gryffindor guy over 15. Ron adjusted his tie nervously, this was the first dance that he actually cared about and wanted everything to go nicely. Before, at previous dances he couldn't have cared less about dancing, or his date for that matter. But he really cared about Beth and wanted everything to well for her sake.

He sat down in the chair he and Beth had sat in just a few short hours ago, and put his head between his legs, hyperventilating.

Harry pounded Ron on the back, "Calm down mate, it's just Beth. You guys have been going out, how long? Three months? Four?" Ron squeaked between his legs, "Four months, and three days."

Harry rose his eyebrows, Ron must be really serious about this one, he thought to himself.

Harry wasn't nervous, he'd been on countless dates with Hermione and, truth be told, would have preferred just to go on a quiet Hogsmeade trip than go to a ball. But Hermione had been looking forward to it for weeks, and he didn't get many chances to see her in a dress.

Finally, the girls' dormitory door opened. All of the sixth year girls walked down the staircase in a line. All the guys turned to watch the girls come out. Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas rushed forward to greet their dates and slip corsages on their wrists. Harry looked back up the stairs to see Hermione coming down. She looked gorgeous, her dress' train was flowing lightly behind her, and

her hair was in a stunning up-do. Beth had done some spell to make it shimmer when it hit the light, and had put sparkles around Hermione's eyes, making their honey-gold color stand out more.

Harry held out his hand to her and led across the common room and out the portrait hole. "Good luck mate," he whispered to Ron as he passed him. Ron gulped.

Beth was the last one to come down the stairs. Ron watched her walk out the door and his eyes followed her every step. Her dress hugged all of her curves in all the right places and the red brought out the highlights in her hair. The strapless dress revealed the tiny tattoo on her left shoulder blade. It was a small white bird, it had a green rose vine in it's mouth, the vine trailed behind it, as if the bird were really flying.

She was so nervous to see Ron, and didn't want him to be disappointed or something. But when she saw him, she only smiled and waved. However the combination of taking her hand off the banister, and heels, caused her to trip, thankfully for everyone involved, she only missed one step.

Ron helped her up and the two burst out laughing. Beth looked Ron up and down. Ron was wearing a white shirt and khaki pants with a red tie, to match Beth's dress. He'd also let his hair grow, and it was attractively messy, just the way Beth liked it. His light brown eyes stood out against his shirt, and his freckles looked like they'd been doubled in number, but Beth thought he looked perfect.

Ron put his arm around her waist and poked his finger on something. "Ouch." He'd pricked his finger on the flower she'd gotten him for the dance. Beth took his hand; his first finger had a tiny bead of blood on it. "Oh, I'm sorry," she looked around, and seeing the common room deserted, she placed her hands on top of Ron's finger and healed him. Then she took out the flower and pinned it on his shirt. "Here's your-uh, flower thing."

Ron looked at her questioningly, "I thought you could only do that in life-threatening situations-"Beth just put her finger to his lips, smiled, and took his hand.

There was a comfortable silence between them as they walked through the school towards the ball. When they entered the great hall, they both looked up. The great hall was decorated beautifully with real shooting stars and twinkling constellations.

Harry and Hermione rushed over to them and led over to a table they'd saved. They were early, but most of the school had already arrived. All the girls wore formal dresses with their hair done up and their make-up perfect. All the guys had their eyes permanently fixated on their dates.

Ron and Harry were no exception. Ron pulled his chair closer to Beth's and casually slipped his arm around the back of her chair. Harry, not to be outdone, took Hermione's hand and led her away, saying with a wink that they were off to get, 'punch'.

When they left, the doors opened and the band walked in. Beth was lost in the world of Britain wizarding music, having grown up around Muggle American groups. When the music finally started, Beth grabbed Ron's hand and yelled to him over the blaring music, "C'mon, I'm going to teach you dance like an American." Ron smiled and followed her willingly to the middle of the dance floor. The music was fast and loud, and very few people were actually dancing.

Finally Beth found a spot that apparently suited her, and stopped. Then she turned around to face Ron. "Now, for lessons to begin," she smiled at him. "Ok, put your arms around my waist-"He did so while she was still facing him, "No, no, no!" she grinned, "Not yet, I turn around first." Once having done so, he slipped his arms around her waist again. "Now, we just kind of, er- move to the music."

She blushed and out her hands over Ron's, who was gripping her tightly. And thus, grinding was introduced to Hogwarts School.

Ron put his head on her shoulder and she turned her head to look at him. He had to bend down slightly to reach her because he was a good four inches taller than her. She laced her fingers in his and they danced slowly to the rest of the song.

When they finally broke apart when the song ended, Ron was blushing and had a loopy grin on his face from being so close to her for so long.

Hermione and Harry appeared beside them from the growing crowd. "I should have known she was in the middle of this," Hermione said laughing. Beth shrugged, "What?" Harry jerked his head to all the couples that had followed Beth and Ron's example. "Oh," Beth's eyes went wide. Harry walked over to Ron, who was still standing protectively next to Beth.

"So mate," Harry slapped his friend on the back. "how's dancing like an American?" Beth looked at him, "It's great," was all Ron could say. Hermione laughed at her friend's contented look. She'd never seen Ron so happy before. Beth's had a good impression on him, she thought looking her cousin and her best friend over.

The music started again, and it was a slow song. Harry held out his hand to Hermione, "Care to dance?" Hermione smirked and contented herself with being kidnapped from her friends. Beth waved as Hermione was engulfed by the growing crowd. Couples were dancing in small circles all around them. Beth spotted Ginny and Seamus dancing near by, and Dean Thomas with a Ravenclaw named Laena. Ron stepped closer to her, awkwardly, "Think you could show me how to slow dance?" Beth nodded.

She put his hands around her waist, and hers around his neck.. Soon, they were rocking slowly around in circles to the music.

"I'm getting dizzy," Ron muttered into her ear, "Then stop spinning," she whispered back, laying her head on his shoulder. Half-way through the dance, Beth felt Ron lift one of his hands from her waist briefly. She turned her head to look at him, "What? Did you flick someone off?" He nodded and said, "Justin Flitch-Fletchley."

"Ah."

They didn't talk for the rest of the song. And when it ended they went to a table and got drinks. Ron bought a Dr. Pepper. [I know, those aren't in Harry Potter, but this is half-based on my life, so sorry, but deal with it.] He popped open the can and handed it to Beth. She sipped out of it and handed it back to him. He drank out of it, and set it back down on the table. He had a small mustache of pop left on his upper lip and Beth brushed it off.

Ron looked down at her, and Beth nervously bit her lip. Unfortunately, at that moment, Harry and Hermione reappeared. Hermione was breathless from dancing to an up-beat song that had just ended and Harry looked relieved to be able to sit down again.

The four friends spent the rest of the evening talking and laughing together, and every now and then getting up to dance to the slow songs.

Finally, the band announced the last slow song, and everyone got up to dance. Even people without dates finally worked up enough courage to ask that 'special someone'. Beth and Ron walked out to the middle of floor, and the song started up. Beth and Ron put their arms around each other and started to dance. Harry and Hermione circled over to them and the couples danced side-by-side.

Ron sang softly into Beth's ear the words of the song they were dancing to;

_So denied so I lied are you the now or never kind_

_In a day and a day love I'm gonna be gone for good again_

_Are you willing to be had are you cool with just tonight_

_Here's a toast to all those who hear me all too well_

_Here's to the nights we felt alive_

_Here's to the tears you knew you'd cry_

_Here's to goodbye_

_Tomorrow's gonna come too soon_

_Put your name on the line along with place and time_

_Wanna stay not to go I wanna ditch the logical_

_Here's a toast to all those who hear me all too well_

_Here's to the nights we felt alive_

_Here's to the tears you knew you'd cry_

_Here's to goodbye_

_Tomorrow's gonna come too soon_

_All my time is froze in motion_

_Can't I stay an hour or two or more_

_Don't let me let you go_

_Here's a toast to all those who hear me all too well_

_Here's to the nights we felt alive_

_Here's to the tears you knew you'd cry_

_Here's to goodbye_

_Tomorrow's gonna come too soon_

_{-Eve6 "Here's to the Night"}_

Beth turned her head to look Ron, embellishing his sweetness. Smiling, she whispered, "Is there any way to get you shut up?" Grinning, Ron answered, "Well, there's one way-"but Beth interrupted him by kissing him on the lips.

Harry and Hermione had stopped dancing and were looking at Beth and Ron with their mouths open. Then they grinned and applauded them. "It's about bloody time!" They said together.

Ron turned red but Beth replied coolly, "Americans like to take some things slowly."

With that, they walked out of the hall and whispered and laughed all the way back to the common room. Walking through the portrait, Beth realized that they were the first ones back and plopped down into her chair. But Ron picked her up, sat down in her place and set her on his lap.

"Mmm, much more comfortable." Beth said, settling into her boyfriend's lap. Ron wrapped her into a hug and pulled her face towards him. Beth kissed him in short bursts, amazed at how happy he could make her. When she pulled away, Ron looked at her, "What?" he asked. She looked out the window. The sky looked like a sea of diamonds, twinkling stars set into a black velvet background.

"I got what I wished for," she answered simply, kissing him again.

After a while, her eyes drooped and she laid her head on Ron's shoulder yawning. Ron rested his head on top of hers, and the couple fell asleep in the common room. Luckily for them, Harry and Hermione were the first two back before the rest of Gryffindor, and they helped their friends up to bed.

That night, Beth dreamed about the fireworks and shooting stars she'd seen that night, and she dreamed about Ron.

END FLASHBACK

Beth opened her eyes and lifted her head. Rays of sunshine were darting around the floor all around her. She took a picture out of her pocket. It was a picture of herself, Ron, Hermione, and Harry at the very ball she'd dreamt about.

"And so ends a perfect dream," she whispered to herself, completely unaware of a certain raven-haired someone in the room behind her.

{A/N: QUICK!! Review!!! If you don't the world as we know will cease to exist! No, not really, but I might pull this story, I really like it, but- Oh I don't know. Thank you!]


	3. Waking Up

[A/N: OK, this is for the die-hard Hermione & Harry fans,out there so enjoy!! Sorry that things have been slow lately, but my inspiration is kinda- going downhill...If you have any ideas about where I should go w/ this tell me!! I'm open to opinions!! (I don't own any of J.K. Rowling's characters or any of the song lyrics used in these stories. All that are mine are my characters and plot.)]

Harry woke up early the next morning after the feast. He put a shirt on and walked out to the common room, nearly certain that no one would be awake so early to see him walking around in his boxers. [White, w/ little whales on them, inspired by a friend of mine.]

However, upon entering the common room, he immediately saw Beth Halliwell, Ron's former girlfriend and Hermione's cousin. She was sitting opposite the window over the fireplace. Her eyes were closed and she had a small grin playing on her lips. Her eyes were twitching behind her eyelids like she was dreaming. She was still in her robes with jeans under them. Her hair was messed up from sleeping with it in.

But at that moment, Harry could understand what Ron saw in her. The sun was just peeking over the horizon and when it hit the window, it spilled into thousands of little dancing prisms, falling onto Beth. Harry squinted through his glasses at her.

She was leaning against one of the armrests of the chair, with her feet thrown easily over the other side. She looked how she'd looked before the holidays, when she'd been happy with Ron. After they broke up, she lost her sarcastic, care-free, American-ness and retreated into a melancholy quiet. But now, in sleep, her face had a refreshed, alive look to it.

Harry had always liked Beth, he liked how outgoing she was, and her "give-me-crap-and-I'll-beat-that-very-same-crap-right-back-out-of-you" attitude, but that was a complete façade, Beth was probably the nicest girl, other than Hermione, that Harry had ever met. However, Beth was also the only girl he'd ever seen put Malfoy in a head-lock until he screamed Uncle.

Beth stirred and Harry stepped back, realizing that he'd moved forward quite a bit, to get a closer look at the friend whom he'd drifted so far away from. Harry retreated into a corner and peeked out.

Beth's eyes opened slowly, like she was disappointed to wake up. She lifted her head and looked around. Then she reached into her jeans pocket and pulled out a wrinkled, folded picture. Looking at it, Beth sighed.

"And so ends a perfect dream," she whispered.

What is that picture of? Harry wondered, I bet she was dreaming about Ron. She still likes him- And he still likes her- But he needed assurance before he could get Ron's hopes up. Harry's curiosity was killing him; he had to see what the picture was of. So when Beth finally got up and walked to the girl's stairs, Harry took out his wand and muttered, "Accio picture." The picture lifted itself out of Beth's back pocket and zoomed over to Harry.

Harry caught it in his hand and unfolded it. He could hardly see the image due to the wrinkles and folds that cris-crossed their way over the faded faces, he could almost make out one red-headed figure standing near the back, waving furiously at Harry.

Harry took out his wand again and muttered, "Reparo," completely unsure of what the outcome would be and praying that it wouldn't be bad. The picture looked like an iron went over it, and Harry smiled. The wrinkles and creases that had been there previously were gone. And Harry could make out all of the figures in the picture-

It was a picture of the ball. Himself and Hermione were holding hands and waving energetically up at him. Ron and Beth were behind them, Beth leaning up against Ron looking like she was in heaven. Ron had his arms around her and was grinning and blushing.

As he watched the picture, Harry noticed his miniature self lean over to kiss mini-Mione [haha], Harry laughed and walked slowly back up the stairs to boys' dorm with his eyes glued onto the picture. He didn't even remember having it taken-

Harry realized with astonishment that he'd gone up the wrong staircase and was now standing in front of Hermione's door. 'But, boys can't get up the stairs-' he thought with amazement.

He pushed open the door apprehensively, half-expecting a group of girls to start shrieking. But there was silence, the only audible sound was him breathing and the slight creak of the door as he slid it open further to peek in. Hermione's bed was the furthest away from the door, next to the window.

Just my luck, Harry whispered to himself and closed the door. Then he changed his mind and walked back in. He walked quickly over to Hermione's bed and shut the curtains around it as he climbed in. [You pull all of your disgusting little heads out of the gutter!! Goodness people!! Not like THAT!!]

Hermione opened her eyes and saw Harry lying next to her, smiling. She sat up to protest but Harry put his finger to her lips. "Shh," he whispered, kissing her over his finger, "I just came in to say good morning, and show you this."

He took out the picture and handed it to Hermione. She looked at it, her eyes going in and out of focus because of the early hour. Then her eyes focused and she smiled.

"Aw, look how cute. Where'd you get this?"

Harry squirmed uncomfortably, he knew that Hermione wouldn't be happy that he'd taken the picture out of Beth's pocket but he couldn't lie to his girlfriend.

"I-er, got it from Beth." Not a lie, he convinced himself, just........not the complete truth. Hermione nodded and squinted at the picture.

"So you two are talking then?" she asked.

Harry took the picture from her hand and kissed her. But Hermione pushed him back, "Harry, I don't even remember Beth showing ME this picture." Harry bit his lip guiltily.

Hermione's eyes narrowed and she looked fit to kill. "What. Did. You. Do." Harry toyed with a loose string in her covers and didn't look her in the eye. He took a deep breath and muttered, "Itookitouttaherpocket."

Hermione leaned closer, "What?" Harry sighed. "I accio-ed it out of her back pocket just now in the common room. She must have fallen asleep in her chair; she was there when I came in. I think she was dreaming about Ron. When she woke up, she took this out of her pocket and looked at it like something really good had come to an end."

Harry looked at his girlfriend. She wouldn't look at him, "Harry. I'll see you at breakfast." Her voice was hushed and unreadable. As Harry opened the curtains around her bed and stepped tip-toed back across the floor, Hermione hissed, "Leave the picture on Beth's bed. Don't tell anyone about this."

She saw him open his mouth and shook her head, "No, especially not Ron. I'll explain later."

Harry nodded and closed the door behind him. Hermione sunk back in to her pillows and covered her face with her hands. "Oh shit," she muttered.

[Sorry about the short chapter!! hides as people throw tomatoes and ROOTbeer bottles at her head But, I have an idea for the next chapter. So bear with me!! P.S. If ANYONE has any comments, questions, etc. please lete me know! I am in DIRE need of assistance, or mental health care, but whichever comes first right? Lol And thanks to Kay for EVERYTHING!! Your story ROCKS!!]


	4. The Cannons

Beth stepped into the shower and turned the water on. She cranked up the warm water and let it wash over her. Running her fingers through her hair, she tried to relax.

_That dream was perfect_, she thought to herself. She couldn't concentrate, her thoughts kept traveling back to Ron, and her own self-pity. _Stop it,_ she hissed out loud, _this is your own fault, and you've got classes in a few hours, so you'd better snap out of it. _

Beth groaned as she stepped out of the shower, she'd left the clothes she was going to wear that day on her bed, so, wrapping a towel around her hair and throwing on her robe, she walked quietly back out into the dorm. She opened her drawers and looked through her t-shirts.

One by one she threw them each over her shoulder, "No- ugly, this one's" she sniffed the one in her hand, "woooh, that is HORRIBLE, I should do laundry more often." Then she lifted a shirt and looked at the one underneath it. It was light orange with the logo, "Chudley Cannons Fan" blazing across the chest.

Beth's picked up the shirt delicately, like it was the most precious thing in the world. "Ah the Cannons," she whispered softly.

FLASHBACK

It was August, the last month that Beth, Hermione, Ron and Harry were going to share their apartment. They decided to make the most of it. Just, not at the moment.

Hermione flipped through a magazine lazily gazing at the articles before closing it and dropping it on the floor next to her. Ron heard a loud snap and started, opening his eyes wearily.

"Mione," he groaned, pulling a pillow from behind him and covering his eyes. He was sprawled out on the couch, with an untouched novel between his legs. He was a bit ticked off that everyone had apparently forgotten his birthday, August 1. _But, _he thought, _it IS a bit hot, it'll come to them later._

But he was still not completely sure. Then Harry walked into the room from the bathroom.

"Great Wizards it's hot," he muttered. Harry flopped down onto the ground next to couch Ron was laying on. "Hawwy no.........S'too hot," Ron whined, hitting Harry in the head with his pillow. Harry smacked Ron in the leg and the boys laughed. Beth came in from the kitchen and grinned.

"You guys are babies, this is NOTHING compared to summers in Cali," she smiled and Hermione looked up at the sound of ice clinking glasses. "But, since you are my DEAR friends, I've decided to help you all take your minds off of the heat." With that, she pulled a tray of drinks out from behind her back.

The tray had everyone's favorite drink on it, filled to the brim and clinking happily with ice chips. Beth handed Hermione her iced tea, Harry his root beer, and Ron his coke. Ron and Beth were both coke people, neither would drink any other Muggle soft drink. Harry rose his glass to Beth, "To our warm-blooded savior." Everyone clinked glasses. Beth set the tray down but kept one hand behind her back.

Ron looked at her from over his glass. "What's that?" he asked.

Beth shook her head, "Wouldn't you like to know?" she grinned mischievously. Ron looked at Harry, Harry looked at Hermione, and all three leapt at Beth. She screamed and ran. Ron easily caught up to her and grabbed her arm.

"What have we here?" he asked, taking her hand and prying it open. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped. "Where........how. Oh wow." In Beth's hand rested four tickets for a Chuddley Cannons Quidditch match, scheduled for that day.

Beth handed him one and hugged him, "Happy birthday! You didn't REALLY think we forgot, did you?" she asked mockingly. Ron hugged her back and laughed, "No, of course not. Thank you!" Harry and Hermione came up behind Ron and tried in vain to look over his shoulders. (He was too tall for them to see.) Hermione pushed under Ron's arm and looked at the tickets.

Beth smiled and said, "For Ron's birthday REMEMBER? We ALL pitched in and bought these for him?" Hermione caught her drift and nodded, "Yeah, Happy Birthday Ron." Harry slapped his beast friend on back, "Yep, Happy 17th mate." Ron was ecstatic. He jumped up and down with his ticket happily.

Then he ran off, claiming that he had to get ready. "The game's not until 7:00!! It's only 4:00!!" Beth shouted after him, but he'd already run to his room. Hermione took her ticket and whispered to Beth, "We'll be paying you back later, right?" Beth nodded.

"Damn right you will, these things were bloody expensive." Harry laughed and took his ticket as well. "Thanks, Ron'll love this." Beth smiled.

-Three hours later-

Beth orbed Harry and Hermione to the stadium first, and then she went back for Ron. She found him sitting on the couch in their flat looking at his ticket with round eyes.

He looked up when he heard Beth. "Thanks so much for this; I haven't seen a good game of Quidditch since the World Cup." Beth blushed, "Think nothing of it. We're friends aren't we?" Ron nodded, a little disappointed. A friend wasn't exactly what he wanted to be to Beth. He liked her but he was afraid to make the first move.

Beth twirled her hair nervously, it wasn't often she was alone with Ron, and she hated having to spoil it. "Should we go then?" she asked. Ron nodded and gripped her hand. He loved orbing with Beth, he always felt like he was flying, and holding her hand was a major plus.

Once they arrived at the stadium, Ron's enthusiasm was restored.

Hermione and Harry were in already in their seats by the time the game started. Ron and Harry watched with interest while the girls sat and talked.

During half-time, [I'm well aware that Quidditch doesn't have a half-time, but for this story it will. Sorry.] Beth and Ron got up to get drinks.

"We'll be right back, we're just going to get something to eat. You guys want anything?" Harry looked at Hermione as they both shook their heads. She looked great, Beth had finally convinced her to get her hair straightened and highlighted and it looked amazing. Beth and Ron kept looking at each other out of the corners of their eyes and both Harry and Hermione were both getting thoroughly annoyed at their shyness.

Hermione shook her head and leaned up to kiss him. Beth smiled at her cousin, she could tell that she really loved Harry. On Hermione's hand was the promise ring that Harry had given her the night he'd asked her to be his girlfriend. Ron rolled his eyes at his best mate and looked over Harry's head at Beth. She was smiling to herself. She looked up when she felt Ron's eyes on her. She nodded her head at him and they left Harry and Hermione in their seats.

Beth put her arm around Ron's waist. "So what's it feel like to be 17?" Ron shrugged, he was too preoccupied with their closeness to think up a response. Beth saw Ron blush and pulled her arm away quickly.

Ron sighed and his brain switched back on. There was an uncomfortable silence between them and he tried to improve the situation. "When's your birthday?"

"March 1st," Beth stopped at a vendor. She picked up a t-shirt, it was orange with CHUDLEY CANNONS FAN blazing across the front in flashing letters. She held it up to herself. "Should I get one?"

Ron tilted his head, then nodded. "Yeah, but let me get it for you." Beth shook her head, "No, I can't, it's your birthday......" Ron stopped her, "But I missed your birthday, and I know that you planned this, I heard Harry and Hermione. I'm not mad at them, they've been so wrapped up in each other lately that I shouldn't be surprised that they forgot my birthday."

Beth smiled at him. "Well, if you insist." Ron paid for her shirt and she ran to the bathroom to put it on.

She walked back out wearing her shirt. Ron smiled at her, "It looks great. Should we go back to Harry and Mione?" Beth shrugged. "I guess we could......" She grinned mischievously and took Ron's arm. She led him to a staircase that led away from the regular fan seats. The stairs led up to the boxes, high above the field and the stands.

Ron grinned but pulled back. "We can't go up there, they'll hex us 'till we're either covered in bogies or dead......" But Beth had already started up the stairs. He groaned and followed her up. She ran ahead of him and Ron was soon panting. He leaned on the banister as she led the way further and further away from their seats. The stairs were dark except for a couple floating candles that followed Beth. Finally Beth stopped. Ron ran into her and knocked her into a wall.

"Ow! Ron you clutz...." Ron started to open his mouth in protest when Beth's eyes widened and she shushed him. Voices passed by the top of the stairs, and Ron leaned over Beth to try to see who it was.

Ron's eyes narrowed when he saw Draco Malfoy sitting with his back to the stairs, one arm thrown casually around the back of the chair next to him. The Ron squinted a little, the back of the head that was sitting next to Draco looked oddly familiar...

Beth giggled because she was so close to Ron. He looked up at her, being two steps below and took her hand. Beth's eyes widened expectantly. Ron's hand was shaking, but he scaled the two steps in between them and whispered, "Beth, I really lik-"And at that exact moment, Beth belched loudly, making Draco spin his head around, but Beth flicked her wand at him, muttering "Dormez". Draco's head slumped down onto his chest and he began snoring loudly, much to the dismay of his red-headed date.

Beth blushed, looking back to Ron's stunned face. "Sorry..." she whispered. "I get it from my brothers..." Ron nodded, understandingly [A/N: I mean c'mon, the kid DID belch up slugs lol]. Beth bit her lip at the awkward silence she and Ron were sharing in the dark stairwell. Then she got an idea.

"Hey," she whispered, "wanna' see something neat?" Ron nodded, a little put out that he hadn't gotten to say what he'd meant to say.

Beth crept up the remaining stairs to the small loft where only the privileged few got go. Sticking her hand around the wall, she froze everyone in the room. Draco, still asleep had a tiny drop of drool just barely hanging on to the bottom of his lip. Beth looked around for his date, but figured she must have gone to the small bathroom just off to the left of the room.

Ron sidled up next to her in the cramped doorway and his mouth dropped. "I, but...how? I thought that the Charmed ones couldn't freeze other witches and wizards...?" Beth smiled, "Well, my mom can't. I guess my and my brothers' powers are stronger than theirs were." She shrugged, "Works for me."

Ron grinned and they walked to the windows to look down on the game. Ron's eyes looked about ready to pop out of his head. "Beth, this is amazing, how can I ever thank you?" Beth looked sideways at him, her eyes dancing mischievously. Ron gulped, and his ears turned red, but he lifted her chin and kissed her firmly on the lips.

"Mm...that was nice." Beth smiled as they broke away. Ron was still shaking, but he looked happier than he'd ever looked in his life.

The two ran back down the stairs to Harry and Hermione hand in hand. And as their footsteps faded away, the youngest Weasley's head poked around the door of the bathroom; gasping when she saw the frozen scene in front of her.

END FLASHBACK

Continued with a "Meanwhile" in the next chapter.


	5. She Will Be Loved

[A/N: Ok, this is kind of a 'spur of the moment' chapters...I love this song and I had to write something for it......So, I hope you like it. I own nothing, yadaa yadda, no songs, no characters (minus Beth), nadda, ZILCH, cappeish?]  
  
Ron heard Harry walk back into their dorm and turned away from his best mate, not wanting to talk. Harry saw Ron face away from him and groaned. "Ron mate, c'mon. We have to talk about this whole Beth thing. It's tearin' you up."  
  
Ron swatted at Harry. "Shut up. It's too early." Harry hit Ron on the shoulder. "Now. Get up, I have to tell you something."  
  
Ron sighed and sat up, rubbing his eyes. The sun was just starting to peak over the edge of the horizon, casting dancing shadows all over the Gryffindor boys' dorm. Someone had opened the window at the end of the room and a light, end-of-summer breeze was ruffling papers on Seamus' desk.  
  
Harry grabbed a shirt from Ron's suitcase at the foot of his bed and gave it to him. Ron pulled it over his head and followed Harry out into the common room. Ron was wearing the boxers Beth had gotten him the previous summer for a gag present. They were bright pink with dancing leprechauns on them.  
  
Harry sat down on one of the large cushy sofas and Ron sat in an armchair across from him, still yawning. "This better be good. Lord knows you and I both could use our beauty sleep." Harry grinned at Ron, "Speak for yourself."  
  
Then he cleared his throat. He felt horrible; he was being disloyal to Hermione, something he hated to do. But this was for the good of his best mate. Ron leaned his head against the back of his chair and stretched. "What a conversation mate, really your speaking skills astound me." Harry looked with shock at Ron. He couldn't remember a time when Ron had used more than one 3-syllable word in a sentence before.  
  
Ron saw Harry's questioning look and shrugged. "Had to do something this summer, I read the dictionary."  
  
Harry groaned. "Ron, mate that's what I'm talking about. You spent all of this summer pining over Beth. You swore you were over her, but you haven't been the same since you guys broke up."  
  
"You mean since she dumped me."  
  
Harry opened his mouth, and then shut it, knowing better than to argue with Ron on that point. "Ok, whatever. But you know, she misses you too."  
  
Ron had shut his eyes again while Harry was talking. He opened one and looked sideways at Harry. Harry noticed his lack of surprise. He'd thought that he was delivering a mind-blowing piece of information. Apparently Ron wither didn't quite understand him, or was too groggy to respond.  
  
"How do you know that?" Harry sighed and told Ron the whole story about finding Beth, and the picture.  
  
Ron nodded. "Yeah, I gave her that. She loved pictures, when her mom and dad were having some troubles she'd put their pictures together and talk to them like they were ok."  
  
Ron's eyes clouded up a little. Harry was shocked. He'd never seen Ron really cry before. "I have the only other copy of that picture in the world. He pulled the picture out and looked at it with sad eyes. "She's gorgeous mate. I can't stand being with her and not being able to tell her that every second."  
  
Beauty queen of only eighteen  
She had some trouble with herself  
He was always there to help her  
She always belonged to someone else  
  
Harry nodded. He understood exactly how his friend felt. Is he ever had to give up Hermione.......He didn't know what he'd do.  
  
"Why don't you tell her that?"  
  
Ron laughed. His laugh was hollow, so unlike the characterized laugh the all the Weasleys shared. Ron stopped laughing as abruptly as he'd begun. When he looked at Harry, his eyes had a look like he wasn't seeing the same thing Harry was, like he was looking through him, or rather, over him.  
  
"I went to America to see her. Last summer I mean. Remember the week I said I was sick? And mum had everyone leave the house because she didn't want any of you getting sick too. I had Fred and George apparate me to San Francisco. I had to see her......."  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
Ron waved to Fred and George as they walked off, laughing mischievously. He could have sworn they'd said something about picking up a few girls. Each.  
  
Ron groaned and hoped that they wouldn't get into too much trouble. Then, he walked into the Rent-A-Car shop.  
  
Twenty minutes and five car attendants later, Ron Weasley was driving towards the Halliwell manor, map in one hand, wand in the other. He finally pulled up into Beth's driveway.  
  
I drove for miles and miles  
And wound up at your door  
I've had you so many times but somehow  
I want more  
  
It was getting dark out and rain clouds were blowing in from the ocean. Ron looked out his window at the silhouettes in Beth's house. Shadows against curtains walking around. He recognized Leo and Piper, Beth's parents sitting in the living room. He watched Beth's brother Kye (aka Wyatt) pace around his room, moving his arms energetically.  
  
But Ron couldn't spot the one person he wanted to see, so he took out his wand and muttered, "Spius revelus." The walls of the manor seemed to melt away, exposing the people inside. Only Ron could see into the house. No one could see out, and no one from the streets could see in.  
  
Ron's eyes scanned the house furiously, until finally he saw her. He got out of the rental car and walked to the back where he could see her better. Just as he got a good look at her, it began to rain. Within minutes, it was pouring.  
  
I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
She will be loved  
  
Ron watched as Beth flipped through a book, pausing every now and then to look closely at one page or another. She'd smile, and brush a hair away from her face, but after every page her smile would always fade and she'd cry softly.  
  
Ron wanted nothing more than to run to her room, wrap his arms around her and dry her tears, but he couldn't. Not just yet.  
  
Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
I know I tend to get so insecure  
It doesn't matter anymore  
  
Finally Beth put down the book, stretched and climbed into her old fashioned, four poster bed. Ron watched her every breath, blinking the falling raindrops out of his eyes. Someone opened Beth's door and looked in. It was Kye. He walked into his sister's room and turned out her lamp. Then he walked to her window, and was about to shut her curtains when he happened to look out, and he saw Ron. Kye looked from his sleeping sister, to her ex boyfriend.  
  
Ron was frozen on the spot. He knew that he should run, but something in him was silently begging Kye to let him see her. Kye seemed to know what Ron was thinking and nodded. The next thing Ron knew, he was in Beth's room. Kye just nodded at him. "You have five minutes, I won't tell her."  
  
It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
It's compromise that moves us along  
My heart is full and my door's always open  
You can come anytime you want  
  
Kye left the room and shut the door behind him. Ron looked at the sleeping form of Beth. She looked so serene and peaceful. He picked up the book next to her bed. It was a photo album. Ron flipped it open to the first page. In the center of the page was a picture of him and Beth sitting by a fountain. He flipped through the rest of it. Every page was filled with pictures of him and her. Ron looked at Beth and smiled.  
  
I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain, oh  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
She will be loved  
  
He knelt beside her bed and put his head next to her face. She smiled, like she knew it was him. Ron kissed her nose lightly and whispered, "I love you."  
  
And She will be loved  
And She will be loved  
  
The room started to melt, and Ron found himself kneeling in a puddle next to his car. He looked up to Beth's window and sighed. He opened his car door and sat in the driver's seat. He hadn't realized how long he'd been standing out in the rain. He was soaked, and the moon was shining through clump of clouds.  
  
As Ron pulled away from the house, he looked once more at Beth's window, and he could have sworn he saw her, standing there, watching him leave.  
  
Beth watched Ron pull away from her house. She blinked and felt his kiss, and the drops of rain he'd accidentally left on her sheets. And she whispered,  
  
I know where you hide  
Alone in your car  
Know all of the things that make you who you are  
I know that goodbye means nothing at all  
  
Ron returned the car the next morning, apologizing profusely for the muddy floors and wet seats. Fred and George met Ron outside a McDonalds, each clutching a gigantic coffee and clutching their heads.  
  
"Rough night?" Both nodded and took huge gulps of their coffee. At about noon, all three brothers apparated back to the Burrow, tucking Ron into his bed, saying, "Nighty night Ronneikins...Feel better."  
  
Ron actually did get sick from standing for so long in the rain. And all throughout his fever and chills, he dreamt of her.  
  
Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls  
Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
  
I don't mind spending every day  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
  
Please don't try so hard to say good bye. 


	6. Closer

[A/N: Ok...I personally think this is a little confusing so PLEASE tell me what you think of it!! I'm always open to suggestions so R&R!!! (I own NOTHING, everything belongs to J.K. Rowling, and the song is Dido's "Closer".) Enjoy!!]

Beth walked back to the girl's bathroom armed with her clothes for the day and stepped back into the shower and let the water pour over her. She picked up her shampoo and read the label.

"Rainwater..."

Beth groaned, 'My GOD.' She thought, 'I'm really insane, EVERYTHING reminds me of him...even my fking shampoo.'

FLASHBACK

Beth Halliwell was finally home in San Francisco, back in the "Land of the Free and Home of Brave". Her plane had only landed that morning, but already Beth wished she was back in England. She missed the compact cars, the wide countryside...Being in a city again made her feel terribly cramped and hot. She missed hearing the wonderful British accents...and the quiet courtesy the bestowed upon everyone, even the "eccentric Americans".

She missed Hogwarts and her new friends. She missed sharing a room with Hermione and staying up all night laughing...She missed sitting in the common room with a Bic pen in between her lips, (she never got used to using those damn quills) thinking over some essay on the Essence of Hydronia Root, the soft banter of happy students filling the background.

And she missed Ron. She missed how he'd sit on the armrest of her chair and rest his head on hers. She missed how he'd look around the room to make sure no one was looking before kissing her and stealing her pen. She missed the way she'd ruffle his hair when he was mad, teasing him when he was hyper...

Beth flopped down onto her bed and put her hands on her eyes. "Oy," she muttered, "Why..."

Her door creaked open and her brother's voice poked into her thoughts. "Why indeed. Why are you lying there when there is pie in the kitchen?"

Beth propped herself up on her elbows. "No reason." Kye tilted his head to better look at his sister. Something was wrong with her, she had never, in all the years he'd known his sister (and he'd obviously known her all her life) had he seen her treat the prospect of pie with such disregard.

"OK, tell big brother Kye-y-kins what's the matter."

Beth shrugged, "Nothing's the matter, I'm just tired." Kye sighed, "OK, fine be all Brit-sy and introverted. But know this, I will find out, I always do, and if I don't Mom or Dad will, and they'll tell me, so why not tell me what's wrong now and save everyone a lot of grief."

"What makes you think that anything is the matter?" Beth watched her brother sit down next to her on her bed. She scooted away from him, she was half dying to tell Kye everything and let him hold her like he used to, but she was also half hoping his head would explode into a million billion pieces so she could be alone.

Kye raised his eyebrows at her, he'd never seen his sister hold anything in this long, she always told him everything, and he'd hold her and help her through it, but now she was so...closed in. She looked sad, but also like she'd resolved to hold it all in.

Kye put his head in his sister's lap, "Beth, I have never, in all the time we've been siblings, seen you turn down a piece of pie like that. Not once. And I know something's bothering you, just tell me. Please?"

Beth looked at her brother's face, and she felt all of her well-planned defenses fall. Her eyes clouded up and she sighed, "I miss Ron. I think I love him."

Kye nodded and hugged her, "Is that all? That's nothing to cry about, loving someone is never something to cry about."

Beth coughed and nodded, she couldn't tell Kye everything. Not yet. Kye took that as a good sign and snapped his fingers, "Look. I made you something, and I think you'll find it very fitting." In his outstretched hand was a book, it was leather-bound with the same bird on the front that Beth had on her tattoo.

Beth opened it and was surprised to see on the very first page, a picture of her and Ron. He was holding her in his lap and they were sitting on a grassy hill at Hogwarts. Both were oblivious to the fact that they were forever frozen in time, a happy portrait of something precious and rare.

Beth flipped through the pages of the rest of the book, every page was filled with pictures of Ron. She smiled to herself and carried the book to her window seat. She leaned against the chilled glass and turned the pages of the book like she was absorbed in an interesting novel. Kye grinned and got up, he didn't need a thank you, he'd gotten all his thanks out of the look on his sister's face.

Beth kept flipping through the book, and it started to get dark. She thought she saw headlights pull into the driveway, but she ignored them, figuring they belonged to one of her aunts again.

Rain started to patter against the glass as Beth finally flipped to the last page. The last page had a blown-up picture of herself and Ron that took up the whole page. Suddenly Beth got a chill, like someone had stepped on her grave. But it had been warm, like someone she loved was close by, watching her.

She smiled, brushed her hair away from her face and climbed into her bed, suddenly extremely tired. A couple minutes later she heard Kye peek in, but she slowed her breathing and pretended to be asleep. She heard him walk across her room to her window and shut her blinds, but he paused.

Beth opened one eye and looked at her brother. He was standing facing the window, with his back to her. He rose his fingers and snapped and Beth saw Ron standing in her room. She snapped her eyes shut again and listened as Kye said, "You have five minutes, I won't tell her."

Beth smiled to herself, hoping against hope that she'd be able to contain her happiness at seeing Ron again.

So leave your taxi waiting

And turn and close my door

And sit back down where you were sitting

A little closer then before

She listened as Kye left the room and Ron picked up her book. She heard him gasp when he realized it was filled with pictures of him.

When you look that serious

It just makes me want you more

And I've been meaning to tell you

She wished he'd try to wake her up, and he'd hold her. But even if he didn't really care, she was just so happy to see him, it made her feel like everything was right again with the world.

The closer you get, the better I feel

The closer you are, the more I see

Why everyone says, that I look happier

When you're around

The closer you get, the better I feel

When he sat next to her on her bed, she felt tiny drops of rain fall from his soaked frame onto her face and sheets. She could tell he was scared at being in a girl's room, she could feel him shaking.

And yes I know you're nervous

Never seen you so unsure

You haven't touched your food tonight

And you're drinking more and more

She listened to him gulp and she felt him brush away a few water droplets off of her cheek.

And there's no need to hurry

Take you're time I'll still be here

And I've been meaning to tell you

Beth wanted to leap out of her bed and wrap Ron in her arms and tell him all that she was feeling, tell him everything, but she knew that she couldn't. So she contented herself with taking in everything about him.

The closer you get, the better I feel

The closer you are, the more I see

Why everyone says, that I look happier

When you're around, the better I feel

She loved the way his hand felt against her cheek as he bent to kiss her nose.

The closer you get, the better you see

The closer you are, the more I see

Why everyone says, that I look happier

When you're around, the closer you get

The better I feel, the better I feel

She loved the was he smelled, like rain and soap. She smiled with her eyes shut tight; hoping he'd notice and know how much she missed him.

We've been circling for time baby

We're coming down to land tonight

The wait is over and now it's easy

Everything is fine

When he whispered to her, "I love you," Beth could hardly contain herself. Her mouth twitched and her eyes fluttered, and she couldn't take it, she had to open them and see his face. But when she opened her eyes, he was gone.

The closer you get, the better I feel

The closer you are, the more I see

Why everyone says, that I look happier

When you're around, the better I feel

She rolled out of bed and walked quickly to her window. Looking out she could see him kneeling in a puddle next to a car she'd never seen before. She watched him look around, confused at Kye's magic. Then he got up, and looked up at her window. Beth put her hand up against the glass, watching him leave.

The closer you get, the better you see

The closer you are, the more I see

Why everyone says, that I look happier

When you're around, the closer you get

The better I feel

She watched him drive away into the pouring rain, but before he'd gone out of sight, Beth breathed in and the moon broke out from the clouds and shone across the rain streaked streets.

END FLASHBACK

Beth shook her head to get the water out of her ear. Someone was banging on the bathroom door. It sounded like Hermione, so Beth wiped her eyes and stepped out of the shower. Hermione was screeching, "BLOODY HELL BETH! DID YOU DROWN? OPEN THIS DO-"Beth put a towel around herself and opened the door, raising her eyebrows at her cousin.

Hermione stopped, mid-word and looked at Beth. Her eyes were all red and puffy, like she'd been crying. "What's wrong?"

Beth shrugged, "What's wrong, you ask? What's wrong is that I have a screaming twit for a cousin who can't wait her turn for the shower."

Hermione narrowed her eyes suspiciously, "Why are your eyes all red?"

Beth sighed, "What's it to you? Is it suddenly against the law for my eyes to be red? Maybe I'm doing drugs......Too bad I'm not," Hermione wore a look fit to kill, "Chill dahlin'. I just got shampoo in my eyes, I'm FINE."

Hermione shook her head, "No you're not, but I'll find out later, I need to take a shower, I smell."

Beth nodded, "Yep, ya' do. And take care of that morning breath too, while you're at it, I'm sure Harry wouldn't like that."

Hermione flicked her off and slammed the door. Beth groaned and slid down the door. Then she looked towards her bed.......The curtains were open and sitting there, propped up on her pillow was her picture..........The picture at the ball......Beth's eyes went wide.............She hadn't put it there........

"HERMIONE LYNN GRANGER!!!"

Before I forget (which won't be long) I'd like to thank my reviewers!:

Star in a daze: Thank you SOO much! You are one of my best reviewers!! ... I updated!! I hope you like it. And I added a new chapter! Woowoo! lol

Genvessel: weeeell that's the whole point of the story! I can't just have the MAIN character just spit it out in the first chapter, where would the suspense be?! (Oh...and Beth doesn't have any sisters...)

Silvertears44: I'm glad you didn't think the dance chp was corny! THANK YOU!! Lol, and yes, Dr. Pepper does rock.

Thank you all soo much! Cause of you guys I've decided not to pull this story.


End file.
